Detonator and blasting systems have applications in the mining, quarry, construction, pipeline and geophysical exploration industries, where a multitude of detonators may be connected.
Electronic delay elements are provided in electronic detonators, in the inner part of a metallic round shell which is a piece holding an explosive charge; a printed circuit board (PCB) comprising the electronic components of the delayer is provided with an electric contact to said shell for electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection. The electric contact is usually provided by having metallic terminals from the PCB to the shell; however the use of metallic parts or terminals presents do not have proper protection against electromagnetic interference (EMI) because they do not provide a proper sealing at the open end in the inlet of the shell.
The current solutions used in the industry are made by hand soldered wire pieces and cannot be automated by surface mount technology (SMD) or any other automated process and as mentioned before do not protect against EMI.
Electronic devices are exposed to electromagnetic interferences so there is a need for a detonator which provides protection against EMI and ESD at the same time.